Cosmic Loves
by FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Rated for language, lemonness possible in later chapters.Xiora  Sora Xion  Roxairi  Roxas Kairi  Roxion  Roxas Xion  and Sorairi  Sora Kairi
1. The Beginning

Xion Thomason woke from a dream with a million questions buzzing in her mind. On an island on the other side of the world, Sora Nomura was still asking himself very similar questions from a dream he'd had that night, only a few hours ago.

* * *

_The boy from my dream looks like Roxas, I wonder if he's anything like him. _Xion pulled herself out of bed, and picked up her phone, she dialed 13 on her phone, which was the quick dial number for her boyfriend.  
"Hello" Roxas groaned, Xion chuckled, she'd woken him up. "Sorry, Roxas, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"I know, I know. So you did call for some reason right?"  
"Well duh. Roxas I had a dream."  
"Of world peace? Cause we already have that."  
"No, I had a dream about a boy."  
"Me, or someone I need to punch really hard?"  
"Neither! Roxas, I don't know who this guy is, but he looks a lot like you."  
"Really, tell me about him."  
"Well, he had brown hair, and it defies gravity, kind of like your's. Although his eyes, oh my god Roxas, they looked exactly like your's, only just a little more happy."  
"Oh, so now I'm depressed, huh?" Roxas' tone let Xion know that he was just joking.  
"Well Roxas, you're not mad that I had a dream about some other guy?"  
"No, in fact if I had to guess, this guy isn't even real. Why are you so worried?"  
"I have a mini-crush on him."  
"Oh, fucking great, I have to compete with an imaginary guy for you."  
"No Roxas, he has nothing on you." She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I love you Roxy."  
"You know I hate that damn nickname. But I love you too. See you later."  
"See you." Xion hung up, grabbed a good looking outfit, and beelined for the shower. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream boy. He was just so cute, she couldn't get over it.

* * *

_Why did the girl from that dream look so much like Kairi, but she seemed so sad. She was pale with black hair, I wonder what she's really like. I wonder if she's even real.  
_"Sora, sweetheart, are you ok?" Sora looked at his girlfriend, Kairi. "I just had this dream last night. I can't stop thinking about it."  
"What was it about?"  
"A girl"  
"Me, or…?"  
"Well, not you, but she looked just like you, in fact, it easily could have been you with a black wig on and your hair parted the other way."  
"Wow. Well, why is that bothering you so much?"  
"Well, some part of me knows it wasn't you, but I kinda like her. Not nearly as much as you, but… liking anyone but you at all feels really strange."  
"Don't worry Sora you'll forget about that silly dream sooner or later." Kairi gave him an honest, innocent smile. This was her normal smile and Sora was crazy for it.  
"Have I told you today that you're incredibly beautiful, and I love you more then life itself."  
"Yes, twice today, and I can't wait to hear it again." Sora smiled at her, he loved nothing more in the world. However, in the back of his mind, the mysterious girl still hovered, waiting for the moment he wasn't with Kairi, to once again flood into his mind.

* * *

The next day not only did Xion and Sora have similar dreams to their first, but Roxas and Kairi had similar dreams as well, but not of the same people as their loves.

* * *

Roxas woke from a dream of a girl he didn't know. _She was beautiful, just like Xion, but more cheerful and with red hair. It was parted a different way too. _Roxas reached for his phone, but just as he picked it up, it rang, so he answered it.  
"Roxas, I had another dream about imaginary boy."  
"Oh, well, imaginary boy should go on a date with imaginary girl, I think they're just perfect for each other."  
"Oh no, not you too."  
"Yup, sorry Xion."  
"It's ok. I love you."  
"I love you too, always will, alright?"  
"Talk to you later."  
"Yeah."

* * *

Kairi looked to the sea, she'd dreamt of the most haunting boy. His face was like Sora's but sad and incredibly beautiful, his tan hair was like Sora's but curled. What was it about him that got her attention so?  
"Hey Kairi, I had another dream about the black haired girl… Are you alright?"  
"No, I had a dream like that too, only with a tan haired boy."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and you're right, it is strange to think that I like anyone but you."  
"Yeah, it does feel weird."  
"Sora, what if these people we're dreaming about… are real?"  
"What do you mean?" Sora could feel his hands getting cold. He was so afraid of what she may say, a million possibilities ran though his mind.  
"What if… without even thinking about it… we might be… falling in love with someone else…"  
"Ka-Ka-Kai-Kairi, how could you even… I-I-I'd never… ever-"  
"I didn't say we're trying to Sora." He couldn't speak. _Why would she think that I'd ever, even by accident!  
_"Kairi… Please, lets try to forget about this. I don't want this dream person, I want you."  
"Yeah, same here." Kairi leaned in and kissed Sora. Her face has trying to apologize. Sora saw this and was calmed down thanks to this and the kiss. He pulled her in to kiss her again. "Hmmm, Kairi." Sora blushed, she was just amazing.  
She laughed. "Hmmmm, Sora." He smiled and blushed more, that laugh was chimes in the wind, and he wished he could hear it more.

* * *

Roxas stared at Xion over the table, he hadn't even touched lunch.  
"Roxas are you even gonna eat?"  
"I am eating. I'm eating you up.~" He gave a wolfish smile. He hadn't touched her yet, and it would be a while before he would, but he could hardly wait for that day.  
She giggled. "I love you, Roxas. You can be so sweet, even if I can see some evil intent behind that." She smiled back. That sweet, weak smile took Roxas' breath away every time he saw it. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Xion took his head in her hands and turned it to kiss him on the lips. Once she let him pull away. She saw him, he looked like he'd gone to heaven, but after a moment of recovery, he returned to normal.  
"Xion, you are amazing. Sometimes it's hard to not jump you."  
"Roxas, you can be so perverted."  
"But I know you love it."  
"Soooooooo.~~" Xion had on a sly smile, he was totally right. "Hey, Roxas, what about imaginary girl, how do you feel about her."  
"I'll steal your girly way to describe it, a _mini-crush_." Roxas smiled, the 'crush' was nothing compared to his lovely Xion.  
"Oh, good." Xion knew exactly what this meant.

* * *

Days went by, each having their own dreams, but no arguments occurred. After about a week, both couples won a trip to Radiant Garden. They were all excited about the trip. They had no idea what would happen next.

* * *

"I love you Sora. This trip is going to be great, isn't it."  
"Yeah, it's going to be great. I can't wait to meet up with Leon and the others again."  
"I can't wait ether." Kairi smiled, she hadn't seen them all in almost two years.

* * *

"Xion, you're so quiet. Is something wrong?"  
"No, not really." Xion had been getting quieter and quieter sense she'd started having the dreams. Roxas was worried about her, and their relationship. He'd die for her, and having dreams about another girl made him feel weird, but he loved Xion all the same.  
"I love you, Xion" He waited and waited, but she didn't answer. "Xion." He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.  
"Roxas…" Suddenly she leaned into his chest and started crying her eyes out. She hated how those dreams made her feel, she loved Roxas, not this boy she'd never met before, and for that matter never wanted to meet.

* * *

Sora and Kairi left their hotel room, and so did Roxas and Xion. As the couples past each other Kairi and Roxas looked each other right in the eye, Roxas also saw Sora (Sora on the other hand didn't see him), Roxas wanted to hurt him. However, after a moment, Roxas realized that he didn't know, he hadn't done anything at all.  
Kairi did all she could to keep moving, those dream people were REAL. She'd been right. "Sora… you know the dreams, right, you're still having them, right?" Sora stopped in his tracks, why in the hell was she talking about that now?  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I just saw them."  
"Re-really."  
"Sora, the girl looked just awful. I wonder what's making her like that?" Sora wanted to say that they should keep their noses in their own business, but he wanted to know why she was upset. "What, you want to check on her?"  
"Yes, if it's ok with you."  
"Think we can still catch them?" Sora smiled, if he was gonna do something he'd regret, may as well have fun with it.  
"Maybe!" Kairi smiled back. "I'll catch them first, I don't care if you're faster then me Sora!" Kairi started running, but Sora didn't waste a second.

* * *

"Xion, I saw imaginary boy and girl. They aren't imaginary after all."  
Xion hiccupped. "What?"  
"They're real."  
"Wow…"  
"Hey!" Roxas and Xion turned around to see a red haired girl (who'd shouted at them), and a brown haired boy running towards them. Xion felt as if her heart stopped the moment she saw the boy's face. These were indeed the people from the dreams.  
"So, what's your name?" The red haired girl was asking Xion.  
"Xion, what's both of your names?"  
"I'm Kairi and this is Sora. What's his name?" Kairi pointed at Roxas  
"I'm Roxas, and you would not believe…"  
"Wait, have you been having dreams too!" Kairi looked shocked.  
"Yeah, we both have, I can't say I handled it well, but Roxas has always tried to, well, keep me sane is a good way to describe it." Kairi looked at Roxas, he was like Sora, she could feel it. She blushed.  
"Kairi… please… I don't want to be late for Leon and the others."  
"Sora, come on, we can explain about this to Leon and them. Why don't we make some new friends?"  
"I'm not interested." Kairi looked at Roxas, saddened by what he said. Without looking at anyone Roxas continued "What about you Xion?"  
"No, I… I'm scared about this, the dreams are bad enough as it is."  
"Yeah, the dreams are bad, but if we get to know one another-"  
"We may just end up losing what we have, if you care about the guy standing right there next to you, leave, now." Roxas' eyes were cold, but inside, yelling at Kairi was killing him. It hurt just as bad as it would have yelling at Xion.  
Sora turned to leave, he held out his hand for Kairi to take, she took it, but the look in her eyes said 'Please, give me one more try'. Sora sighed and nodded, he couldn't say no to her.  
"Roxas, those were just _dreams_, they aren't real. Please, I want to get to know you." Kairi gave the innocent smile Sora loved so much to Roxas. Roxas felt the same to Kairi's smile as he did Xion's. _No, I don't love her. I love __Xion__! _Roxas just stared at Kairi as he had a mental breakdown. _This can't be happening!_ Roxas struggled to not hug Kairi, he fought so hard, he made himself sick.  
"Roxas!" Xion screamed as Roxas emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground. Kairi joined Xion in her screams, while Sora helped Roxas off his knees. After a moment Roxas simply gasped, finished throwing up. "Are you alright man?"  
"Nnnng. I feel like someone just kicked me in the gut."  
"Xion, is this normal for Roxas?"  
"No Kairi, nothing like this has ever happened before… Roxas, darling, are… are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just a little… we'll leave it at, though the dreams weren't real, they felt _very_ real." Everyone of them agreed with him.  
"So, was it my fault, huh?" Kairi looked embarrassed. Roxas looked up at her. _Great, her and Sora, me and Xion, those relationships are both screwed.  
_"Sorry, but Kairi, you didn't listen to me, do you feel the winds of change coming around."  
"What do you mean Roxas?" Kairi looked hesitant, but Sora already knew.  
"So, Roxas, you really think it's all over." Roxas stood up straight at last, looked right at Sora, and nodded. Kairi and Xion were still lost as to what the boys were talking about. Roxas walked up to Xion, kissed her, and walked away.  
"Roxas, wait!" Roxas turned back at her and smiled. "Xion, why don't you go with Sora for today."  
"But Roxas, why?"  
Roxas sighed. "I love you, Xion. But I have feelings for Kairi, too. Sora likes you, and Kairi likes me. I just think maybe there's a reason for this. I just want what's best for you, and for all I know, that isn't me."  
"Roxas…" Roxas gave her the saddest smile, he meant what he'd said. "Xion, just one date with him, pretend I don't exist. For my sake, please. If he'll let you, that is."  
"I guess… if you'll take care of Kairi."  
"It would be an honor." Roxas smiled, he was being truthful.  
"Oh, so you're trading girls, huh? I didn't think you'd ever agree to something like this, Sora."  
"I don't want to, but Roxas has a point, all of us having dreams about the other, there has got to be something more to it."  
"I- I guess."  
"I love you Kairi, but just like Roxas to Xion, I want what's best for you." Sora's sad smile was nothing like his real one. Kairi ran up to him, and hugged him. She didn't see Sora's eyes glaze over as he remembered the only other time she'd shocked him with a hug. About a year ago, after he'd apologized for disappearing for a year. He wanted to cry, but not now, not in front of Kairi. The last time she'd hugged him like this it was to say hello, now it could easily be goodbye.

Kairi left with Roxas. Sora and Xion watched as the people they loved so, left with another.  
"Xion, do you mind if I cry?"  
"Not if you let me cry on your shoulder in the meantime."  
"Deal." Xion looked at him, he was a wreak. "I agree. I know what your feeling. Scared."  
"Yup, but I guess I agreed to this, so let's try and make it a good date." Sora flashed Xion his real smile, and she was very charmed._ Maybe this won't be so bad._

Roxas looked at Kairi. _This feels like one of the dreams._ "Hey Kairi, is there anything you want to do?"  
"Well, I don't know this area very well. Although, a restaurant would be nice!" Kairi smiled at the thought, Sora almost never bought her to restaurants.  
"Alright, restaurant it is." Roxas brought Xion to restaurants all the time, and he was comfortable in them. Kairi walked over to a woman she'd seen out of the corner of her eye.  
"Excuse me, but do you know any good restaurants near by, not too expencive perhaps?"  
"Well now, let me think… there's a good one down aways across the street, called Nokemi."  
"Nokemi? What kind of food is served there?"  
"All kinds, you'd be surprised at how big the menu is."  
"Alright, thank you!" Kairi walked back over to Roxas.  
"Did you hear any of that, Roxas?"  
"Yup, and it sounds good to me, ready?" Roxas held out his hand, smiling. Kairi took it, she needed no other prompting.

* * *

"Sora, where are we going?" Sora had Xion's hand and was leading/dragging her where he wanted to go.  
"Just trust me Xion. It'll be fun." Sora looked back at her for a moment and smiled that brilliant smile.  
"Ok, ok, Sora, I believe you." She looked ahead of her, and just wondered what he had in mind.

* * *

.com/watch?v=XAtHQhQvMrs


	2. The Trade

Xion looked around, I seemed like a normal park to her.  
"Sora?"  
"Look over there, Xion." Sora pointed to the right.  
"It's a fountain!" Xion's eyes lit up, there weren't fountains like that in Twilight Town, and if there was, Roxas wasn't the the type to run the sprinklers, so a fountain wasn't going to happen.  
"Yup, hope you have a change of clothes at the hotel." Sora's eyes twinkled when he smiled. _He is just too cute. _Without a second thought, Xion took off for the water. _This isn't gonna be anything like the beach, I can't wait!  
_"Excited, Xion?" Sora laughed.  
"Yup, I've never done this before, so I want to see what I've been missing." The first gush of water hit Xion right on top of her head.  
"Oh my god, that's cold!" Xion had been taken by surprise to say the least.  
"That's the only bad thing." Sora's back was hit next.  
"Ack, yup, that's cold." Xion laughed, as she was hit in the back as well.

* * *

"Well, Roxas, are you ready?" Kairi looked at Roxas as they stepped into Nokemi. Roxas liked it when she smiled.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Roxas smiled back. "Table for two please?"  
"Right this way." The waitress lead them to a table by a window, it had a great view.  
"Wow, thanks." Kairi smiled at the woman.  
"Of course, I knew this table was open, and I thought you'd like it." The woman handed both of them a menu and left.  
"What are you getting, Roxas?"  
"I just got the menu, Kairi!" Roxas laughed. _She's so sweet. _"Any ideas for what you're gonna get?"  
"I think I might get the soup."  
"Which soup Kairi, there's got to be at least twenty of them!"  
"The mushroom soup."  
"Oh… I think I'm going to try one of the hamburgers."  
"The mushroom hamburger perhaps?" Kairi laughed, it was a stupid joke. Although those seemed to be the only ones she could tell.  
"What will the two of you be having today?" This waiter seemed a little on edge.  
"I'm going to have the mushroom soup, by the way, is today your first day on the job?"  
"Well, yeah, it is… it seems that I only manage to keep jobs for a day before I get fired."  
"Well, I'll put in a good word for you!"  
"Thank you, miss! Oh, and what will you be having today, sir?"  
"Umm, the mustard burger please."  
"Alright, I'll have your food out to you as soon as I can."

* * *

Sora and Xion were soaked through past their underware. Not that they cared. "Sora, this is SO much fun."  
"Yeah, you look good when you're wet, and you aren't even wearing white."  
"Sora, that was totally perverted!"  
"Good thing I'm kiding."  
"Really?" Xion stopped where the water wouldn't get her.  
"Well, yeah…" Sora seemed confused.  
"It's just, that's not something Roxas would do, joke about that. Because he really, kinda was. I guess I assumed all guys were like that."  
"Well, most are, but not _all _guys."  
"Oh, huh." Xion smiled. Sora was definitely different then most guys, but a little bit of similarity between him and Roxas. "Hey, Sora?"  
"Yes, Xion?~"  
"If you had to pick right now, would you pick me or Kairi."  
"Hmmmm…" Sora was putting more thought into the question then most things, it was a hard question to answer.  
"Because, out of you and Roxas, I think I'd pick you…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I don't think I could pick just yet." Sora gave Xion an apology smile.  
"It's ok, I guess I just didn't love Roxas as much as I thought I did. Oh, Sora, please, please don't tell Roxas what I just said!"  
"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

"So Kairi, how's your food?"  
"Very good, yours?"  
"Same, I've got to remember this place, there's still so much food I want to try." Kairi laughed. _She has such a good sense of humor._ Roxas smiled at her. _His smile is like Sora's, but there's just a tiny bit more to it.  
_"Roxas, I was just wondering, what's your family like?" Roxas choked on what he'd just swallowed. Once he got it down his throat he thought about how to answer Kairi.  
"Well, ummm, it's a touchy subject."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy."  
"No, no it's fine. I just don't like to think about it to much."  
"Are your parents…"  
"My Mom died when I was seven having my little sister. My Dad killed himself in front of me, and my little sister was shot about two years ago." Roxas looked out the window and tried to hide what he was feeling.  
"Oh, I… I'm so sorry."  
"Yeah, me and Xion are walking tragedy magnets. Heh."  
"What happened to Xion…?"  
"A lot."  
"Like?"  
"Her Dad neglected her, her Mom died having her, she ran away and lived on the streets, got raped, watched the only people who ever cared about her, before me, die. That about sums it up." Kairi looked shocked, how could one person go though so much, and not kill herself. Roxas and her were, without a doubt, strong, strong people.  
"That's incredible, how… is she in therapy or anything like that?"  
"Nope, we've always just lended on each other in times of trouble."  
"Wow." Roxas looked at Kairi, the admiration on her face clearer then day.  
"What?"  
"You're amazing." Roxas blushed.  
"Well, thanks."

* * *

"Ready to head back, Xion?"  
"Y-Y-Yeah. I- I- I'm f-f-freezing." Sora smiled, Xion did look really cold. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to warm her up.  
"Let's get back to the hotel and get you into some dry clothes."

Once at the hotel

"Where's your room?"  
"It's on the second floor, room 14."  
"Alri-"  
"Hey Sora, why did you ditch us, and who is that?" Yuffie's voice rang clear in Sora's ears. _Crap, I forgot to call them. _"Plus, where's Kairi?"  
"Sorry Yuffie, I forgot to call and say that we had a change of plans. This is Xion, and Kairi is on a date."  
"Wait is... Kairi is on a date with someone ELSE!" Yuffie and the others looked shocked to say the least.  
"Ummm, heh heh, yeah… and I'm on a date with Xion." All of them stared, disbelieving in what they'd just heard.  
"Acually, Kairi is on a date with my boyfriend, Roxas."  
"You all traded dates?" Aerith seemed curious now.  
"Yeah, that's basicly it."  
"But Sora, Xion, what if Kairi and this 'Roxas' really hit it off!" Yuffie was against what they all had done.  
"Well, we hit it off. Becides, if Kairi likes someone more then me, then she'd just be happier, right?"  
"Still Sora…" Yuffie like'd the idea of Kairi being with someone, besides Sora, even less then Sora did.  
"I need to get changed before I get a cold, and Xion does too. I'll be right back." Sora and Xion quickly headed for their rooms to change. Xion got back first.

"So I'm guessing Sora and Kairi have been together a long while."  
"Sora's liked her sense he was five." Yuffie seemed mad at Xion.  
"Wow, I had no idea."  
"Clearly."  
"Yuffie, cut the girl a break, she isn't the bad guy." Aerith didn't approve of Yuffie's coldness toward Xion.  
"I wonder what Roxas is doing?"  
"Walking Kairi back to her room, but I guess that isn't about to happen now that I've run into you and Sora's friends."  
"Oh, Roxas!"  
"Hey Xion, how'd things go on your side?"  
"Great, it was so much fun! What about you?"  
"Good… I suppose." Roxas looked at Kairi, he wasn't really sure how things went.  
"It was nice, although Xion I had no idea how much you and Roxas have been though."  
"How long have you liked Sora, Kairi?"  
"I've liked him sense we were five, we didn't figure out for the longest time though. Sora had to be away from home for almost a year before we got the courage to tell one another how much we cared."  
"Wow, I really can't take him from you."  
"Well, I can't take Roxas from you, you need him so much."  
"Wait, if you had to, would you choose Roxas or Sora."  
"Kairi would choose Sora, duh!"  
"Yuffie! Be quiet!" Aerith hated having to be the responsible one sometimes. Just before Kairi answered, Sora walked up, but she didn't see him.  
"I think I'd have to pick Roxas, he's just so… well I can't put a finger on it."  
"Oh… well, I'd pick Sora. Maybe we should switch." The boys were paralyzed. They couldn't move, let alone think.  
"Well, Roxas" asked Xion "what do you want to do?"  
"Xion…" Roxas didn't know… it was too hard to pick. Then he saw Sora.  
"What about you, Sora, what do you think?"  
"I think… we should switch." _That's what's best for Kairi.  
_

Roxas helped Kairi move into room 14, while Sora helped Xion move out of that room. Sora shot Kairi a few sad looks, he didn't want Roxas with Kairi, but it was what she wanted.  
"Sora, please don't look at me like that…"  
"Sorry, I can't help it."  
"Are you really that upset? What am I asking, you've liked me sense you were five, of course you're upset." Kairi walked up to Sora and gave him a hug. He savored the moment, burying his face in her shoulder and holding her close.  
"It'll be ok, you know it always is."  
"Right." Sora pulled away from her, he didn't want to, but she was telling the truth.

* * *

"Well, Kairi, said goodbye to Sora? I've already told Xion my last 'I love you' to her at least." Roxas smiled, trying to be supportive.  
"Yeah, he was really upset."  
"I'm not surprised. It would be hard to move on from a girl like you." Kairi blushed, he was so nice, but a different flavor of nice then Sora was.  
"Now what, there's only one bed…"  
"You'll just have to sleep with me. Don't worry, I won't bite." Roxas smiled.  
"Whatever, Roxy."  
"How in the hell do you know that damn nickname!"  
"I just came up with it, what, have other people called you that?"  
"Yup, my best friend Axel, Xion, and Naminé." Roxas sighed "And now you. Fuck." Kairi laughed  
"Roxas, it isn't that bad!"  
"To you!" Kairi rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Sora, ummm, you knew that there's only one bed, right?"  
"Ummm, crap, that slipped my mind… Sorry, Xion."  
"Oh, I guess it's ok. I'll just have to sleep with you." Xion smiled, and Sora blushed.  
"Well, I suppose."

* * *

It was about midnight when Kairi was woken up by Roxas.

"No, Shaylee, wait for me!"  
"Roxas?" Then she realized, _Roxas must talk in his sleep, but… who's Shaylee?_ Kairi gave Roxas a good shake. Once he woke up, she asked her question. "Roxas, who's Shaylee?"  
"She's my little sister" he groaned, he always took a moment to fully wake up, just like Sora. "Anything else you want to know?"  
"Ummm, yeah, if you want to answer. How did she die?"  
"She was shot."  
"What!"  
"Shhhhh, Kairi it's late." Roxas looked tired.  
"Sorry, we'll finish this in the morning, ok?"  
"Alright, goodnight beautiful." Roxas smiled before passing out again.  
"Heh heh, goodnight Roxy." She heard Roxas groan at the sound of his nickname.

* * *

The next morning Sora woke up with his arms around Xion, he didn't stop to think before turning her face to his and kissing her. That was how he always woke up Kairi when she slept with him, and it was a habit.  
"Well, good morning to you too, Sora." Xion smiled, he realized who he kissed, but that wasn't what shocked him. Kissing Xion felt better than kissing Kairi.  
"Xion, this is going to sound weird, but I think I just fell head-over-heels in love with you."  
"Well, I'm glad. Cause I love you too." Xion's sad smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, why didn't he see it before?

* * *

Kairi woke up with strong arms around her, and for a moment she forgot about yesterday's events.  
"Morning Sora"  
"Not Sora, Kairi. My name is Roxas, remember?" Kairi's heart skipped a beat. _Oops  
_"I'm so sorry, Roxas. I-"  
"You didn't mean to, besides this is all new to you. You'll adjust."  
"Right." _What have I done, Sora was the best thing that ever happened to me!  
_"You wanna shower first?"  
"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey Sora, which one do you think I should wear?" Sora hated that question. He looked anyway. One blouse was blue and the other was light green.  
"The green one."  
"Ok, thanks." Once she had it on, he knew he'd made the right choice. The loose material complimented her curves, and the light green made her pale skin look opalescent. He couldn't look away.  
"Wow."  
"Like your pick, huh Sora?"  
"Yup, you're so pretty, in a million ways."  
"Hee hee, thank you!" Xion blushed and smiled, he was just too nice.

* * *

.com/watch?v=XAtHQhQvMrs


	3. Kairi Juggles

_Kairi relaxed a bit in the shower, then began thinking everything out. After this, Roxas would get in the shower and she could go find Sora and tell him she'd changed her mind. He was so sad about the trade that he'd agree to it and Xion would go back with Roxas, after all if she cared about him she'd pick what made him the happiest over her own happiness. Kairi paused on the thought, and began to wonder. What if something happened between them and Sora loves her more then me? _Kairi shook the thought from her head and continued with her shower.

* * *

Kairi headed out as soon as she heard Roxas turn on the water, heading down to the room at the hotel where breakfast was served. Sora wouldn't pass up a free meal, besides the room was nice and Xion wouldn't mind having something to eat, who would? Kairi looked into the room to find Sora, not that it would have been a problem, Sora's hair was an easy give away. He was with Xion and they were talking, like at any meal Sora would eat while the other person talked, but was never impolite. Kairi walked up to them, Xion smiled at her.

"Hello Kairi. Hey, where's Roxas?" Xion looked around for him, but as he was in hotel room 14's bathroom taking a shower, he wasn't there.

"Kairi, is something wrong?" Sora gave her a concerned look, he knew how to read her, it was helpful in spurring her on if she had to talk to him about something that made her nervous or upset.

"I'm not sure about these dreams Sora, maybe that's just it, maybe their just dreams." When she looked up from the floor she was caught off guard by Sora's expression. Shock, he didn't feel the same about the dreams as she did, suddenly Kairi felt small, tiny. To make matters worse, Roxas came in, dressed but still drying his hair off with a towel. Kairi felt like a cornered animal, between a rock and a hard place that seemed to be getting worse somehow.

"Hey, Kairi something up, you look pale." Concern for Kairi was clear in his voice, but she didn't answer him. Roxas' eyes looked to Sora and Xion, nether looked back at him, Xion seemed to be trying to look away while Sora was staring at his knees, trying to comprehend something shock still echoed on his face. "What's going on?" Roxas was clearly at a loss as to what just happened but he could tell that it wasn't in his favor. Suddenly Kairi ran for the door, phone in hand, Roxas caught the name of the Traverse Town airport before she was to far away too hear anymore.

"K-Kairi?" Roxas croaked, then he ran after her.

"Sora, are you alright?" Xion walked over to the boy kneeling in front of him to get a better look at his face then she'd get standing.

"It's just, the dreams have affected all of us the same way, at least until now. I'm confused, and kind of scared to be honest. I just don't get it, and I don't know the right thing to do anymore." Sora looked at Xion, before he kind of saw Kairi when he looked at her, just now it was the other way around, and Xion was different from Kairi, there was something to her face. A child in a bruised and bumped body, scared and confused, Xion was a scarred and scared soul, Sora knew that if she cared for him, then she needed him more then Kairi did. Kairi would eventually find light, even if it wasn't him, Sora didn't want to interfere in her life, but if he had it his way she'd stay with Roxas. Roxas could take care of her just as well as Sora could. Kairi would head back to the Islands if Roxas didn't catch her first, maybe even then. When he returned to the Island with Xion, Sora would also bring Roxas, if he wanted to go, and then, with Xion's help hopefully, he'd play cupid, although Sora wasn't sure how in the hell it would work or what he would do, but he'd do it. Sora began telling Xion his plan.

* * *

"Kairi, please, stop! What's going on?" Roxas was in a mad dash after the girl, he was too determined to just give her up. He leapt, wrapped his arms around her, and then turned so his back hit the ground. She tried to get away from him, but he held fast. After a moment she gave up and simply sobbed, she'd been crying a bit before but now she let loose. Roxas heard her, and after sitting up, tighted his grip around her giving her a tight hug. Kairi quieted after a bit, and a short while after that, Yuffie showed up. (Roxas may not know what just happened, but today just isn't his day) Yuffie recognized Roxas first, then saw Kairi and began jumping to conclusions."Roxas, what did you do to her?" Yuffie, having not liked him because he helped Sora agree to the trade, figured he'd hurt Kairi (Although, to most people it would have been clear that he was trying to make her feel better).

"I didn't do anything, it least I don't think I did. Believe me I've asked her what's wrong at least five times today, but she won't answer me, I'm really worried. I just don't know what could've made her so upset." Kairi hiccupped.

"I'm sorry Roxas, it's just I…" Kairi didn't know how to continue without ripping Roxas' heart out, she was too nice to do that to someone. Yuffie unknowingly finished for her.

"She loves Sora, you should just go to Sora, hand Kairi over, grab your girlfriend, and get lost." Roxas gave her a side glare.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but I am honestly trying to make this work. If Kairi doesn't like me then…" Roxas moved his head a bit, Yuffie could no longer see his eyes. "She can tell me, and we'll both move on. This is just like any other relationship, and if it doesn't work then it doesn't work." Kairi caught her breath, she could tell that he cared more then he let on, he seemed so sad as he said the last part. He made her think of a song, Realize. He was on her side, that much was clear, but what about the rest, it didn't matter did it.

"She's right Roxas, but I figured it out to late… I guess I just need to give him up for good and try to move on to you." _But when ever I look at your face, I see his, your eyes are the same as his. You aren't as sweet as he is, I want him and not you, but he loves her and likes me, I just don't compare anymore. Worst of all, I will never be able to change his mind. _Roxas stared for a moment before giving her a light smile. He didn't want to force her to do anything, but if she thought that for real then she was most likely right. Helping her off the ground, and ignoring Yuffie, they headed back to the hotel where Sora and Xion were waiting for them.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" Sora saw a wet- and red-faced Kairi and was quick to worry.

"Yeah, I'm just starting to calm down. I'm sorry about before, maybe I just need to slow down. After all, if you run your more likely to trip, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure you're alright?" Kairi smiled, that was predictable Sora.

"Yes Sora, I'm fine now. I just panicked." Sora smiled at her, but it wasn't the same loving smile she'd come to know, it was just a smile, he'd come to love Xion for sure, she should've guessed.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to stop it for now.**


	4. Plan and Plot

Sora woke up the next day curled up with Xion. He'd grown so close to her in a matter of a few days, it was incredible. He sat up on the bed and pulled her into his lap. Xion looked up at him with her big blue eyes, last year Kairi had grown into her impossibly big eyes. Sora hadn't realized how much he'd liked those big eyes until they were gone. Xion then snuggled her face into his chest, her hands fisted his shirt to keep him close. They sat like that for a moment, both comfortable enough to stay like that all day. Xion pulled her face away from Sora and looked at him again.

"Sora, when are we supposed to be going home?"

"Tommarrow."

"Oh, alright." She relaxed her head against his chest once more.

"You know Sora, you smell like sea water."

"Uhhh, is that a bad thing?"

"No, I was just saying. Oh, and some kind of fruit too, I've never smelled anything like it before, it's so sweet."

"You're the sweet one, really." Xion giggled, Sora was quick to complement and it was almost always cheesy, but always really nice too.

Roxas woke up on the floor of the hotel room, he'd known Kairi wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as him so he'd slept on the floor. Sitting up, he started rubbing his neck, which was sore thanks to the hard carpet. He stood up, feeling incredibly stiff, sleeping on the floor had to be bad for your health. Roxas walked over to the bed and shook Kairi a bit to wake her up.

"Ngggg, five more minutes Roxy." Roxas yanked the covers off the bed after Kairi said his nickname.

"Time to get up!" Kairi sat up, her hair sticking up a little because she'd been tossing and turning in bed the night before. She glared daggers at Roxas for his methods of getting her up. Roxas sighed and started looking for his outfit for the day. Kairi quickly grabbed the first dress she found in her suitcase and headed for the shower.

Sora pulled an orange tee over his head, Sora normally showered at night so he'd be ready faster in the morning, mostly because he almost always slept in late. His outfit for the day was anything but to impress, a pair of worn jeans with a few holes in them and the dull orange tee weren't in any way fancy. Sora sat down on the bed and thought about how different it was with Xion then it had been with Kairi, for starters Kairi didn't really like to snuggle, but Xion was happy to curl up in his lap. Another difference was that Kairi wasn't the most physical person, so doing things like hiking were out of the question to her, Xion, however, thought hiking sounded like a lot of fun. He had difficulty thinking that he'd been wrong before, Kairi wasn't perfect for him. Xion wasn't perfect ether, but she was closer then Kairi had been. Sora looked over as Xion stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet from her shower and a towel wrapped around her. She started looking though her clothing and soon picked out a long black skirt and a lilac-colored, mid-length sleeve shirt. She returned to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later dressed, with hair dried and brushed.

"You're looking nice today."

"Is that a problem?" She seemed nervous as she said it.

"Well, no, of course not. Although, one thing's for sure, we don't match." Sora smiled as Xion giggled again. He loved that he could make her laugh, even if only a little. Sora motioned for her to come over, which she did. He lunged, wrapping his arms around her, and fell back on the bed. Tightening his hug a bit he rubbed his face in her hair, it wasn't quite like Kairi's, her hair was only silky, but not really soft. Xion's hair was both. Xion sat up after a moment, Sora quickly following suit. Sora's legs hung off the bed, while Xion had brought her legs up on the bed. They were laying curled up beneath Xion, who sat between Sora's legs. Sora leaned forward and sealed his lips to her's. He'd always enjoyed kissing, but he made a point in not overdoing it. Xion wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss a little. She'd never complained to Roxas, but she'd always perfered short, sweet kisses, Roxas on the other hand rather enjoyed long make-out sessions. Sora heard the door open and pulled away from Xion. They were surprised to see Kairi, a rather upset Kairi, at the door. She looked down away from the two on the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Kairi ran off like she normally did when she was upset. Sora gave Xion an apologetic look, Xion nodded back and got up. Sora then went after Kairi.

Kairi curled up, sitting on the bed, sobbed. Roxas tried to comfort her, but between her cries she'd only yell at him to go away, going so far as to tell him to go jump of a bridge. Roxas was persistant however and continued trying to get the girl to calm down no matter what she said. Sora gasped when he walked into the room, in all their years of knowing each other he'd never seen her so upset. Sora sat down on the bed and Roxas backed up, soon Roxas was leaning against a wall watching Sora calm Kairi, as to figure out how to do it himself next time. Sora pulled Kairi into a hug and held her close, Kairi pushed and punched trying to get away from Sora's solid grip. Soon enough she gave up trying to get away and just cried into the warm body before her, and eventually she cried herself out and sat in silence. Sora spoke to her in a hushed coo.

"Will you tell me what ever got you so upset, princess?" Kairi whimpered a bit, but nodded before starting.

"I'm jealous of her, she has you, and you love her back like you loved me, I can just tell." Her voice was cracked and wavering. Sora didn't know what to do from here, after all she was right. Roxas seemed to think now was the right time to intervene.

"Perhaps, you could make Xion jealous of you, I'd be willing to help." Roxas had no interest in hurting Xion, but he had to win Kairi over somehow. Sora stared at Roxas slack-jawed, wondering how he could suggest such an awful thing. The room was hushed as Kairi thought it over, she didn't dislike Xion at all and Sora wouldn't like it, yet there was a temptation to the idea. She turned and looked Roxas over thoroughly. He was good looking, a lot like Sora, but there were differences, like their hair; Sora's was a caramel-ish brown, Roxas' was a sandy tan. Roxas was also more aggressive, Kairi had figured that out. Kairi desided she'd really give Roxas a chance like she said she would, but first… Kairi suddenly and roughly pushed Sora, who, caught by surprise, didn't have a chance to catch himself or Kairi. Roxas caught Kairi before she hit the ground, like she'd hoped he would. She flashed a winning smile at him and thanked him. She wasn't going to get Xion jealous, there wasn't much point in that, no, she'd get Sora jealous, without Roxas willingly helping. After being pulled to her feet she answered Roxas' earlier question.

"Roxas, I don't think making Xion jealous will make me feel better, and I don't think you really want to do that yourself."

"Yeah, I just wanted to help, so if you need absolutely anything come to me." Roxas smiled.

"I'll be sure, for anything." She knew how to flirt, and because she'd never had to flirt with Sora, he wouldn't even realize what she was doing, Roxas on the other hand would pick up the signals faster than a CSI Investigator found clues on the T.V. show.


	5. Stories to Share

The flight to the Islands was long for all of them, though perhaps it was the longest for Kairi; because no matter what she said to Roxas, Sora wouldn't flinch or look away from Xion at all. The two were ingulfed in each others company. After a while Kairi gave up and moved toward normal converstation with Roxas.

"So… How are you?"

"Good, kinda wondering what's up with the spotty flirting though." Roxas eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just trying to adjust." Roxas didn't seem to believe her, but moved on to the next subject anyway, "So, what's your family like."

"Well, I'm kind of adopted."

"By who?"

"The mayor." Roxas went a little slack jaw.

"The _mayor_! As in, the rich guy in charge of town events and crap?"

"Yup, that guy. I don't really have a mom, no siblings, so it's just me and him."

"Wow… Does it ever get lonely?"

"I suppose, but I have Selphie and Riku to talk to if I need to."

"Ah, like me with Axel and Naminé I assume?"

"Most likely." After that things got quiet for a bit, Kairi was nervous to ask about Roxas' past at all, but managed to get over her fear, "What was your family like?"

Roxas paused for a moment before answering, "Well, my mom was always very sweet, and, well, motherly. She really cared about me and Shaylee. My dad was ok while mom was alive, pretty stereotypical there too. We played catch in the park, all that jazz. But he loved mom more than me or Shaylee… He killed himself after he swore to my mother that he'd take good care of little Shaylee; I hope that lying bastard is burning in hell!"

Roxas stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths, calming down from his fit of anger, which had gotten a few other passengers staring at him (including Sora and Xion). "Then there was Shaylee… She looked just like mom, same tan, curly hair, blue eyes… She was smart and she loved the sunset, once she was old enough, she'd go out and help me with odd jobs, or do musical street performances; she had a lovely voice for someone her age…" Roxas drifted off, talking about the songs they'd perform together, how he home-schooled her like he was teaching himself, how he'd painted her room to look like the sunset, and all the other things the two would go do together. Kairi was shocked about how much he'd loved the little girl, and she couldn't imagine how much it had hurt when he'd lost her.

Xion stared over at Roxas as he went on and on, it was just about impossible to get him to talk about something else when he got into that state. "He really loved his little sister, kind of makes me sad I don't have any siblings."

"Oh? Well Sora, I don't have any either." Sora looked over, wondering if she was willing to talk about her family.

"Kairi said the other day that you've been through a lot… Would you be willing to share, or do you want to wait till we aren't in public?"

"I'd rather wait, but in the meantime… Would you tell me about your family?" Sora smiled lightly, "Sure."

"Mother first then?"

"Her name is Lillian, but dad always used to call her Lily. I've got her hair color, but all of dad's cowlicks, that and his blue eyes. Mom's been getting out more sense I got back from my whole journey, she used to get so sick, I would have to stay home from school and stuff to take care of her and clean the house so she wouldn't get up and try to do it herself."

"Why was she so sick? What did she have?"

"This is going to sound really stupid, but a broken heart… After dad died she just wasn't herself anymore. It's taken all these years for her to get a little life back in her."

"When did he die?"

"When I was six, just before Kairi washed up on the island. In fact, I found her the very day we got the horrible news…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah… He was a general in the army, in fact he won that little war, but one of the few remaining enemies didn't let him get back to camp, revenge has taken it's toll on all kinds of people though, mom and I are hardly two of a few."

"What was your father like then?"

"People tell me all the time that I take after him, so a lot like me I guess. He used to do all kinds of volunteering around the Islands and he'd always take me with him. I still do all the stuff he used to do."

"He just sounds… impressive, though I suppose like father like son." Sora laughed, giving Xion a quick kiss on the cheek.

As soon as they were at the Islands, Sora brought Xion home and introduced her to his mother before the two headed up to his room.

"What the… Sora, your room is a disaster!" Sora chuckled, remembering how he hadn't cleaned his room before heading to Radient Garden.

"I'll take care of that really quick now, you just get comfortable!" Within a few minutes Sora's room look notably less "lived in".

Sitting down beside Xion on his bed, Sora pulled her into his lap. "Ready to talk about your family then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Sora gave her a tight squeeze to comfort the girl. "Well, my mother died when she had me, not sure why, no one ever told me… But my father always blamed me for what happened, and treated me very poorly as a result. So after a while, I ran away. Luckly, for a while at least, I had Dilly."

"Dilly?"

"Yeah… A very nice old lady, but frail, she didn't last that first winter, so I spent most of that alone. In the spring… things happened and I met Keith. However, it was only for the spring, like everyone else who's really cared about me before Roxas, he died… But I met Roxas toward the middle of that summer and he picked me up and cleaned me off." Sora held her close though couldn't think of anything to say. She hadn't even gone into detail, but it was clear she'd been through a lot.

"Well Xion… I won't be going anywhere."


End file.
